Kareoke Strikes Again
by Merle Charton
Summary: XD Another kareoke fic. Marauders' era. R&R ^_^
1. Intro : Serious Silliness: Sirius & Merl...

A/N: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist writing one of these..lol..

Kareoke Strikes Again

=-=…~*~…=-=

"Settle down!" Dumbledore announced to the Great Hall one night. "It's that time of the year again!"

The room erupted in cheers.

"Righto then." Sirius whispered to his friends over at the Gryffindor table.

"As most of you know," Dumbledore added, seeing the puzzled look on the First Years' faces, "It is once again, Kareoke Night."

Everyone began to cheer and whistle again.

Merle stood up and began to rush to the Gryffindor table. Seeing the look of horror on Snape's face, she poked him hard in the back and kept running.

"Best day of the year, eh?" Lily asked her when she reached the table.

"Yup. I completely agree."

"Traditionally, Mr. Sirius Black will be performing a series of Serious Silliness." Dumbledore said. Sirius grinned. "The songs will be performed with various people." He continued. "No one has signed up to sing yet, so Mr. Black will start off singing one of the songs with Ms. Merle Charton."

"Sirius, have you—where'd he go?" Remus said, turning around and looking for Sirius. Sirius was already on stage with Merle, and they both had identical mad grins on their faces.

__

Sirius/Merle:

I want a new duck

From the start, the hall burst out laughing.

James: What've they got up their sleeve this time?

__

Sirius/Merle: 

One that won't try to bite

One that won't chew a hole in my socks  
One that won't quack all night  
  
I want a new duck  
One with big webbed feet  
One that knows how to wash my car  
And keep his room real neat

Lily: They look like they're having fun, don't they?

Others: *nod in agreement, they can't say anything because they're too busy laughing*

__

Sirius:

One that won't raid the ice box  
One that'll stay in shape  


Sirius/Merle:

One that's never gonna try to migrate or escape  


Sirius:

Or I'll tie him up with duck tape

Remus: He's got something going there, doesn't he?

James: I wonder…

__

Sirius/Merle:

I want a new duck  
A mallard I think  
One that won't make a mess of my house  
Or build a nest in the bathroom sink

Lily: *laughing very hard*

James: Lily…?

Lily: Nothing. *cracks up*

Remus/James: Okay…

__

Sirius/Merle:

I want a new duck  
One that won't steal my beer  
One that won't stick his bill in my mail  
One that knows the duck stops here

Peter: Since when do they drink beer?

James: Maybe they mean butterbeer.

Remus: I don't think so.

Lily: This is a Muggle song, you twit.

__

Sirius:

One that won't drive me crazy waddling all around  


Sirius/Merle:

One who'll teach me how to swim and help me not to drown  


Sirius:

And show me how to get down  
How to get down baby

GET IT?

No one bothered to look up from their laughing until an array of ducks came waddling onto the stage, swaying from side to side.

__

Ducks:

Quack quack, quack quack quack.

Quack quack quack quack quack.

(Quackquackquack, Quackquackquackquack)

(Quackquackquackquack)  
(Quackquackquack, Quackquackquack)

Lily: Who knew this was going to happen? *laughs*

__

Sirius/Merle:

I want a new duck  
Not a swan or a goose  
Just a drake I can dress real cute  
Think I'm gonna name him Bruce

Peter: Bruce? Is that a good name for a duck?

Remus: Who cares?

__

Sirius/Merle:

I want a new duck  
Not a quail or an owl  
One that won't molt to much  
One that won't smell too fowl

Sirius:

One that won't beg for breadcrumbs  
Hangin' around all day  


Sirius/Merle:

He'd better mind his manners  
Better do just what I say  


Sirius:

Or he's gonna be duck pate, duck pate, yeah, yeah.

Ducks:

Quaaaack

Quack quack quack quack quack

Quack quack quack quack quack

(Quack quack quack, quackquack quackquack)

Quack quack quack quack 

Quack quack quack quackquackquackquack

[lots of quacking sounds]

Sirius and Merle bowed and climbed offstage, joining in with the Gryffindor table (and all the other tables including the Professors', matter of fact) laughing their heads off.

"The next performance will be Ms. Rita Skeeter," Dumbledore announced, making the whole hall groan.

=-=…~*~…=-=

Okay…any song suggestions for Rita Skeeter? R-E-V-I-E-W spells review. Click the purtee little button down there, please.


	2. Rita : Paradise

DISCLAIMER: Sorry forgot to put the disclaimer on the last one x_X;; "I want a new duck" belongs to Weird Al Yankovic and "I think I love you" belongs to Kaci…Merle is the only character I own so far.

=-=…~*~…=-=

The 5th year Ravenclaw (A/N: it's interesting, she has no brains…)bounced up the stairs onto the stage happily. Sirius stuck his fingers in his ears.

__

Rita:

Could it be the little  
Things you do to me  
Feelings that I'm feeling  
Are so new to me  
I'm going through  
So many changes  
Nothing ever felt  
As strange as  
How my heart goes  
Crazy when you  
Look at me-oh  


Lily: It's soft…and she has a nice voice, strange enough.

Merle: I somewhat agree…

Meanwhile, the boys were all under one of Remus' deafening charms.

__

Rita:

When I'm with you  
Its paradise  
No place on Earth  
Could be so nice  
Through the crystal waterfalls  
I hear you call  
Just take my hand  
Its paradise  
You kiss me once  
I'll kiss you twice  
And as I gaze  
Into your eyes  
I realise its paradise

Merle: I'm actually liking this…

James: _[Their lips are moving…I wonder what they're saying…]_

__

Rita:

Now I know the  
Sweetest dreams can  
All come true  
'Cause I found Heaven  
Here on earth  
When I found you  
Its nothing I could  
Ever make up  
How I hope  
I never wake up  
Just to find this  
Isn't true reality

When I'm with you  
Its paradise  
No place on Earth  
Could be so nice  
Through the crystal waterfalls  
I hear you call  
Just take my hand  
Its paradise  
You kiss me once  
I'll kiss you twice  
And as I gaze  
Into your eyes  
I realise its paradise

Merle: I like her taste in music…

Lily: Beautiful song, is it not?

__

Rita:

The world around just  
Disappears without a trace  
Telling me that I have  
Found the perfect place  
Let it stay this way forever  
Deep in love and may  
I never  
Spend another day  
Without you close to me

Lily: *puts a head on Merle's shoulder*

Merle: This is deep…

Remus: _[Maybe we shouldn't have used the charm…]_

__

Rita:

Ooh paradise  
Yeah  
  
Oh just take my hand  
Its paradise  
You kiss me once  
I'll kiss you twice  
And as I gaze  
Into your eyes  
I realise its paradise  


When I'm with you  
Its paradise  
No place on Earth  
Could be so nice  
Through the crystal waterfalls  
I hear you call  
Just take my hand  
Its paradise  
You kiss me once  
I'll kiss you twice  
And as I gaze  
Into your eyes  
I realise its paradise

Ooh paradise  


Remus took the charms off since the song had ended, finding everyone was clapping.

Remus: She was actually GOOD?

Lily: Yes.

"Thank you, Miss Skeeter." Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye. "Our next performance will be from Miss Narcissa Stevens." (A/N: Or whatever her last name was before she got married)


	3. Narcissa : Wild

Disclaimer: Me dun own nothing yet except Merle :D "Wild" belongs to Ms

=-=…~*~…=-=

'Nother 5th year Ravenclaw, Narcissa [insert-last-name-here] nervously stepped onto the stage. Merle, Lily, and Remus were watching with interest. Sirius and James were doing that chitty-chitty-bang-bang hand game thingy and Peter was watching them. Merle smacked the three and their attention turned to the stage.

__

Wild, wild

I go wild, 'cause you break me open

Wild 'cause you left me here

I go wild 'cause your promises are broken

Sirius: I didn't promise you anything!

James: *rolls eyes*
    
    
    _Narcissa:_

Wild because the chips are down

Wild because there isn't anybody else around

Wild when the waves start to break

And God knows they're breaking in me now

I go wild because it doesn't make sense

For me to cry out in my own defense

And wild because I would do anything

To tear you off your precious fence

Peter: What fence?

__

Narcissa:

So this is what it's like living in limbo

First I'm high, then I'm so low

I go wild 'cause you break me open

Wild 'cause you left me here

I go wild 'cause your promises are broken

Wild when I know you're near

I go wild

I go wild...

Sirius: Wildwildwildwildwildwild…is "Wild" the name of the song, by any chance?

Merle: YES, Sirius. (A/N: I'm a big Poe fan ^_^)

__

Narcissa:

Tell me what you've come here for

Moving like a hunter through my back door

Leaving the perfume of all you adore

To die nameless on my floor

Yeah, well we both know that you don't play fair

I guess you really think that you'd get me there

Let's be honest, perhaps it's no ride

It's too much for even you to bear

You've got some nerve to come back here

You're not the only one who can smell fear
    
    Lily: *staring at Narcissa, mesmerized*

Remus: She's good.

__

Narcissa:

I go wild 'cause you break me open

Wild 'cause you left me here

I go wild 'cause your promises are broken

Wild, don't you get it dear?

You're not the only one who runs on instincts

No, I got instincts of my own
    
    Merle: *happily moving her head along with the tune*

Lily: *giggling at Merle and starts imitating her*

__

Narcissa:

You've got a lot of nerve to come back

Plan your attack and I am still waiting

Did you want something?

You wrote the rules to try and contain me

You broke them now, you'll haven't tamed me

And I'm wild

I go wild

Tell me what you've come here for

What is it you adore, won't you tell me?

What would you cry for?

Swallow your pride for?

What would you, oh, go wild for?
    
    Sirius: Well, cheese, ladies, se—

Lily: SIRIUS!

Sirius: I was going to say September but nooo you think I have a dirty mind.

James: Sirius, you DO have a dirty mind, and why September?

Sirius: The school year starts in September, duh.

__

Narcissa:

You've got a lot of nerve to come back here

Speak up now, darling, I have been waiting

I go wild 'cause you break me open

Wild 'cause you left me here

I go wild 'cause your promises are broken

Wild, don't you get it dear?

You're not the only one who runs on instincts

No, I got instincts of my own

You got a lot of nerve to come back

Plan your attack, and I am still waiting

Did you want something?

You wrote the rules to try and contain me

You broke them now, you haven't tamed me

And I'm wild...

Oh, oh, oh...

Wild...

Tell me what you've come for...

I go wild...

Like a hunter...

Tell me what you've come for...

(come back here)

La da da da da da

Like a hunter...

Sirius: *clapping like mad*

James: Sirius, what're you doing? She's got a boyfriend, you know.

Sirius: I know, but she'll dump that O'Brian guy anytime.

EE (Everyone Else): -.-;

"Next up we have a duet for one of the installments of Serious Silliness. Mr. Black will be performing this one with Mr. James Potter." Dumbledore practically yelled into the Great Hall over all the clapping and cheering.

=-=…~*~…=-=

Yay. I've already got a song for them, so you dun have to think of ones for them to do :D 

****

Reviewers:

Nell – LOL I can imagine that too. If you have the lyrics could you please send them to me? I know some of them but I'm unsure about some of the parts…

Lady Snowflake – OMG, Elvis? For Snape? LOL. I like the "One In A Million" idea…very original, and I'm sort of addicted to that song XD

All others – Thank you so much for reviewing, it's you that keeps me writing ^_^

Okay, see the little button down there? Click it please, because it helps me to write, and if I don't get at least two reviews on chapter 3, this fanfic goes BUH-BYE! (Or not…)


	4. Serious Silliness: Sirius & James : Shav...

Disclaimer: Dr. Demento owns this song )

=-=…~*~…=-=

James nervously stepped onto the stage, Sirius happily bouncing beside him.

__

Sirius:

I have a sad story to tell you.

It may hurt your feelings a bit.

Last night when I walked into my bathroom,

I stepped in a big pile of ...shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

McGonagall: BLACK!!!

__

Sirius/James:

Shaving cream, be nice and clean. 

Shave everyday and you'll always look keen.

By now, everyone was laughing.

Merle: I've--*laughs*--heard this song before. Very amusing.

Lily: Obvi—hehehehe…obviously.

__

Sirius:

I think I'll break off with my girlfriend. 

Her antics are queer I'll admit. 

Each time I say, "Darling, I love you," 

She tells me that I'm full of ... shhhhhhhhhhhhh

__

Sirius/James:

Shaving cream, be nice and clean. 

Shave everyday and you'll always look keen

Remus: I—haha—surprisingly like this.

Merle: Who doesn't?

~everyone is laughing, including McGonagall~

__

Sirius:

Our baby fell out of the window. 

You'd think that her head would be split. 

But good luck was with her that morning;

She fell in a barrel of ...shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Sirius/James:

Shaving cream, be nice and clean. 

Shave everyday and you'll always look keen.

__

Sirius:

An old lady died in a bathtub;

She died from a terrible fit.

Peter: Aww. How sad.

__

Sirius:

In order to fulfill her wishes, 

She was buried in six feet of ...shhhhhhhhh

Sirius/James:

Shaving cream, be nice and clean. 

Shave everyday and you'll always look keen.

Sirius:

When I was in France with the army,

Lily: Yeah right, like he was in the army.

__

Sirius: 

One day I looked into my kit. 

I thought I would find me a sandwich, 

But the darn thing was loaded with ...shhhhhh

Sirius/James:

Shaving cream, be nice and clean. 

Shave everyday and you'll always look keen.

Sirius:

And now, folks, my story is ended.

I think it is time I should quit.

~someone from the Slytherin table yells~

Slytherin: YES, YOU SHOULD!

~McGonagall starts stomping towards the Slytherin table~

__

Sirius:

If any of you feel offended, 

Stick your head in a barrel of ...shhhhhhhhhh

Sirius/James: 

Shaving cream, be nice and clean. 

Shave everyday and you'll always look keen.

~Sirius and James excitedly bounce away from the stage laughing and down to the Gryffindor table, where they're being applauded and laughed with~

Merle: That was—*laughing*—good!

"Next up we have Mr. Severus Snape!" Dumbledore…SCREECHED?!?! into the Great Hall, making half the students stare at him like he was crazy or something.

=-=…~*~…=-=

Yay. I just *might* take Lady Snowflake's idea for Snape…or not LOL. See the purtee little button down there? Click it and give me your ideas… ^.^


	5. Severus : Dangerous

Disclaimer: Michael Jackson owns the song. As for the characters, I own Merle…the rest, oh…hmm…guess what, I don't own them.

A/N: Sorry to keep everyone waiting, I was out of town for the weekend and I couldn't do anything…

=-=…~*~…=-=

Sirius was sitting quietly, except for the fact that he was cussing his head off under his breath.

Merle: *rolls eyes* Sirius, would you just shut up and listen?

__

Severus:

The way she came into the place  
I knew right then and there  
There was something different  
About this girl  
  
The way she moved  
Her hair, her face, her lines  
Divinity in motion

Peter: I hate to say it, but—

James: Don't say it, then.

Peter: —he's good.

Sirius: ACK! You said it!

Lily/Merle: -_-;;

__

Severus:  
As she stalked the room  
I could feel the aura  
of her presence  
every head turned  
Feeling passion and lusts  
  
The girl was persuasive  
The girl I could not trust  
The girl was bad  
The girl was dangerous

Lily: D'you think he likes someone?

Merle: Ya' think?

__

Severus:  
I never knew but I was  
Walking the line  
Come go with me  
I said I have no time  
She said don't you pretend we didn't  
Talk on the phone  
My baby cried  
And left me standing alone

James: Who's he singing about? He never had anyone to dump him…I don't think…

Sirius: If he did, I'd be scared.

__

Severus:  
She's so dangerous  
The girl is so dangerous  
Take away my money  
Throw away my time  
You can call me honey  
But you're no damn good for me  
  
She came at me in sections  
With the eyes of desire  
I fell trapped into her  
Web of sin  
A touch, a kiss  
A whisper of love  
I was at the point  
Of no return  
  
Deep in the darkness of  
Passion's insanity  
I felt taken by lust's  
Strange inhumanity  
This girl was persuasive  
This girl I could not trust  
The girl was bad  
The girl was dangerous

Remus: Merle's dangerous too…

Merle: *glare* Not in "that" way, Remus.

Remus: Maybe, maybe not.

EE: *raises eyebrow*

__

Severus:  
I never knew  
But I was living in vain  
She called my house  
And said you know my name  
And don't you pretend   
You never did me before  
With tears in her eyes  
My baby walked out the door  
  
She's so dangerous  
The girl is so dangerous  
Take away my money  
Throw away my time  
You can call me honey  
But you're no damn good for me

Dangerous  
The girl is so dangerous  
I have to pray to God  
'Cause I know how  
Lust can blind  
It's a passion in my soul  
But you're no damn lover  
Friend of mine  
  
And then it happened  
She touched me

Sirius: AAAAHHH!!! BAD, BAD, **BAD** mental images…

__

Severus:

For the lips of  
a strange woman  
Drop as a honeycomb  
and her mouth was  
Smoother than oil  
but her inner spirit and words  
Were as sharp as  
a two-edged sword  
But I loved it  
'Cause it's dangerous  
  
I Cannot sleep alone tonight  
My baby left me here tonight  
I cannot cope 'til it's all right  
You and your manipulation  
You hurt my baby  
  
She's so dangerous  
The girl is so dangerous  
Take away my money  
Throw away my time  
You can call me honey  
But you're no damn good for me

Sirius: I'll take her if she's not like him.

EE: …

James: You seriously want to be with someone HE'S been with?

Sirius: Good point.

__

Severus:  
Dangerous  
The girl is so dangerous  
Take away my money  
Throw away my time  
You can call me honey  
But you're no damn good for me  
  
Dangerous  
The girl is so dangerous  
Take away my money  
Throw away my time  
You can call me honey  
But you're no damn good for me  
  
Dangerous  
The girl is so dangerous  
I have to pray to God  
'Cause I know how  
Lust can blind  
It's a passion in my soul  
But you're no damn lover  
Friend of mine

Many people started clapping, partly because he was good, and partly because the song was over.

Sirius: That's a relief…

James: I hate to admit it, as Peter, but he's good.

Sirius: How dare you.

Merle: Uh, Sirius, you know he was good.

Lily: *snorts* Is Siwwius afwaid to admit his wival was good? Hmm?

EE 'cept Sirius: *laugh*

Dumbledore: Next to take the stage is…

=-=…~*~…=-=

::screams:: Wow, that was LONG. Okay, send reviews, people! Yay! Who do you want to see onstage next…?


	6. Remus : One In A Million

Legal junk: I dun own anything except Merle. And a cookie! Bosson owns the song. Yay for Bosson.

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO LADYSNOWFLAKE ^____^

=-=…~*~…=-=

Dumbledore: Mr. Remus Lupin!

Sirius: Remus, you didn't tell us you signed up to sing!  
Remus: I have to tell you? *walks to the stage*

__

Remus:

You're one in a million  
Oh  
Now  
You're one in a million  
Oh

Merle: This song! Yay! I love this song!

Lily: *whispers* I think he's singing it for…you…

Merle: O_O; I dunno…

__

Remus:  
Sometimes love can hit you every day  
Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see  
But only one can really make me stay  
A sign from the sky  
Said to me  
  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us

Sirius: Aww, how sweet. I wonder if he's singing it towards anyone.

James: Probably. *glances at the two girls, Merle is wide-eyed and Lily is softly giggling* ô_O

__

Remus:  
I've been looking for that special one  
And I've been searching for someone to give my love  
And when I thought that all the hope was gone  
A smile, there you were and I was gone  
  
I always will remember how I felt that day  
A feeling indescribable to me  
Yeah  
I always knew there was an answer for my prayer  
And you, you're the one for me

Merle: Maybe he _is_ singing it for me…I don't think so though.

Lily: Says you.

__

Remus:  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us

You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us

Sirius: *grins* I think I know who he's singing this for

Peter: Hmm? Who?

Sirius: Not telling! Nyeh!

James: …Peter, Sirius is only faking. *sticks his tongue out at Sirius*

Sirius: I'm serious…

James: *sarcastic* You're _always_ Sirius, Sirius. *grins*

Sirius: Damn. I knew you'd turn that against me someday…

__

Remus (rap-ish):  
In the beginning I was cool and everything was possible  
They tried to catch me but it was impossible  
No one could hurt me it was my game  
Until I met you baby and you were the same  
And when you didn't want me I wanted you because  
The funny thing about it is I liked the show  
I like it when its difficult  
I like it when its hard  
Then you know its worth it  
That you found your heart

Lily: I'm serious…he talks about you a lot.

Merle: Really?

Lily: Really. Well that isn't completely efficient since half the guys in Gryffindor talk about you a lot…

Merle: o_O;

Lily: Well, go figure. You're probably the only Slytherin they get along with.

Merle: Good point…

__

Remus:  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us

You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  
  
You're one in a million  
Oh  
You're one in a million

Remus: *smiles and bounces offstage* (A/N: Bouncey.)

Lily: That was sweet. *suspicious grin* Who was it for?

Remus: Er…no one?

Sirius: Yeah, right. We're playing Truth or Dare tomorrow, you know. You either tell us now and keep it secret, or risk part of the school knowing.

Remus: Someone's going to ask me anyway.

Sirius: …Good point.

Dumbledore: The next act is Miss Merle Charton.

Lily: Oh Merrrrrle, we get to hear you sing again!

Merle: …Lily, I sing almost all the time, what are you talking about?

Lily: Well, I meant officially…

Merle: Oh.

=-=…~*~…=-=

Whee! Another chapter up! Whee whee whee! Review! Pleasey? PLEASEEEEEE?????? Review ^_~

Reviewers' Notes:

__

LadySnowflake—Oh gee, maybe I'd better use one of your ideas, LOL. I actually like it, too ^_^

__

QueenStrata—Yep, I knew about azlyrics.com from the start. That's where I got the lyrics to "I Want A New Duck" lolz.

__

Calista Black—Yay! Thanks for clicking the purtee button in my stories. For that, you get a cookie! ::gives you her cookie:: It's chocolate chip. And thank you for letting me use the Christmas lists idea ^_^ I dunno when I'll have it up, though…

__

Everyone else—Thanks to all of you to reviewing my fic ^^ fun stuff!


	7. Merle : Objection

Disclaimer: ::in a sweet voice:: I don't own aneething except Merle ^.^ The song belongs (damn that rhymed I hate it when it rhymes) to Shakira (YAY! Shakira!) and all the weirdos she works with.

=-=…~*~…=-=

Remus: Good luck…?

Lily: Aw, shut up. She always does good.

__

Merle:

It's not her fault that she's so irresistible,

But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable,

Every twenty seconds you repeat her name…

But when it comes to me, you don't care

If I'm alive or dead

Sirius: *eyes glued to Merle dancing around on the stage*

James: Sirius…? *waves a hand in front of Sirius' face*

Peter: I think he's in a trance -_-;

__

Merle:  
So objection  
I don't want to be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and

I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
Objection  
I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way  
I've got to get away  


Arianna: Hey, Lily! *walks over, staring at the stage* She…is…fantastic…

Lily: Of course she is. She's…well…a natural.

__

Merle:  
Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal

Sirius: Or not…

Remus: *rolls eyes*

__

Merle:

That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible,

Sirius: Or not…

Remus: Ditto for that one.

James: o_ô

__

Merle:

But you've got to know small things also count,

You better put your feet on the ground…

And see what it's about

  
So objection  
I don't want to be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free

And I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
Objection, I'm tired of this triangle (A/N: That's what the little booklet says, but it doesn't really sound like it o.o;;)

__

Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way  
No, no, no, no, no  


Arianna: Damn. Wouldn't you love to be able to dance like that.

Lily: I'm not half bad, you know…

Arianna: I never said you weren't good, I just said she's better.

Lily: Good point.

__

Merle:  
I wish there was a chance for  
You and me  
I wish you couldn't find a  
Place to be  
Away from here  
  
This is pathetic and sardonic,

It's sadistic and psychotic,

Tango is not for three,

Was never meant to be

But you can try it,

Rehearse it,

Or train like a horse,

But don't you count on me,

Oh, don't you count on me, boy

Sirius: *still staring at Merle with his mouth slightly open*

Remus: o_O;;

__

Merle:

Objection, I don't want to be the exception

To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free,

And I'm not your mother,

But you don't even bother  
Objection, I'm tired of this triangle

Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way  
I've got to get away

Sirius: No…

Remus: *rolls eyes*

James: Sirius, get a life.

Sirius: Huh…what's a life…

Peter: …

__

Merle:

Get away

Get away

Eh eh eh

Get away

Oh ho ho ho, oh ho ho ho oho

Oh ho ho ho, oh ho ho ho oho

Oh oh

I'm falling apart in your hands again

Get away

I'm falling apart in your hands again

Get away

When the music ended, the Great Hall instantly burst into cheering and applause.

Merle: ^_____^ *goes back to join her friends*

Sirius: *still starry-eyed*

James: *gives Sirius a weird look and slaps him upside the head* SIRIUS!

Sirius: Huh wha—?

Arianna: *stares at Sirius* You okay?

Sirius: Oh…yeah, I'm fine ^_^;;;

Merle: ^.^;

James: Sirius, you're next up with one of the Serious Silliness things…

Sirius: Oh! Yeah!

Dumbledore: Next up we have yet another part of Serious Silliness with Mr. Sirius Black.

Sirius: Yup.

=-=…~*~…=-=

Whee ^_^ I think I'm going to have him sing either Weird Al or Adam Sandler or something…more likely Weird Al. REVIEW, PEOPLE! PLEASEY!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll give you a cookie or something!


	8. Serious Silliness: Sirius : Attack of th...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Merle. Well I own Arianna too. The song is Weird Al's, and Goddess J.K. Rowling 0wnz the rest. 

::gives all her reviewers a cookie::

****

Erin Go Bra: Not really a parody, just a bunch of characters singing. You've never seen a kareoke fic before?

=-=…~*~…=-=

Sirius eagerly bounced onstage once more, and the music began.

Merle: Wonder what he's up to this time.

__

Sirius:

They showed up on my doorstep just a couple weeks ago

They looked so sweet and harmless  
Tell me, how was I to know  
They got a little too close to the microwave and then much to my surprise  
They grew to forty thousand times their original size  
They started mutatin' right before my eyes  
Oh my

James/Remus/Peter: *laughing*

Lily/Arianna/Merle: o_O…

__

Sirius:  
Attack of the radioactive hamsters from a planet near Mars  
A race from a distant place  
They came in UFOs shaped just like cuban cigars  
Man oh man, you oughta hear 'em squeal  
Now the whole wide world is their exercise wheel  
Attack of the radioactive hamsters from a planet near Mars  
By this time, everyone was laughing, except the Slytherins who were discussing how stupid it was.

__

Sirius:  
The president, he's is a panic  
The pentagon, they're in shock

Peter: Mmm?

Lily: Some thing in America.

__

Sirius:  
There's a team of research scientists 

They got 'em workin' 'round the clock  
Now the National Guard is out in my back yard  
And the Marines'll be comin' around  
I hope they get this lousy rodents out of my town  
'Cause the property values are goin' way down now

Attack of the radioactive hamsters from a planet near Mars  
They're back and they're lookin' for a snack  
And they're not that fond of Burger Kings or salad bars  
I hope they're not plannin' to stay  
Who invited them here anyway  
Attack of the radioactive hamsters from a planet near Mars  


Merle: Radioactive hamsters…

__

Sirius:  
Well, well, look at that hamster, he's as big as a blimp  
And there's one the size of central park  
They're using telephone pole to pick their teeth  
They're evil and nasty and they glow in the dark  
Oh, don't waste any more of your bullets, boys  
You know it just makes 'em mad when you shoot  
They're gonna stomp us into jelly and conquer the world  
But you gotta admit, they're really kinda cute, now  


Remus: How would MUTANT hamsters be cute?

__

Sirius:  
Attack of the radioactive hamsters from a planet near Mars  
What a racquet they're makin', Jack

Peter: Who's Jack?

Lily: -_-;

__

Sirius:  
They keep me up at night playin' they're electric guitars  
Listen to 'em squeal  
They think the whole stinkin' world is their exercise wheel  
Attack of the radioactive hamsters from a planet near Mars  
  
_Hey Jack, you better watch your back_

Peter: Who the heck is this Jack guy?!

James: *whacks Peter*

Peter: x_o;

__

Sirius:  
Here come those hamsters from a planet near mars  
Well, well, it's called the  
Attack of the radioactive hamsters 

From a planet near Mars  
A planet near Mars  
Sirius jumped down back to the Gryffindor table and started cracking up with the others.

Dumbledore: Next up we've got James Potter and Lily Evans!

=-=…~*~…=-=

Merp merp, review, review.


	9. James & Lily : Summer Lovin'

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Merle and Arianna. The song is from the Grease soundtrack.. ^^; J.K. Rowling owns all the characters besides Merle and Arianna…oh yeah, she owns Hogwarts and stuff.

=-=…~*~…=-=

James and Lily hopped up onto the stage, following them was Sirius, Remus, Merle, and Arianna.

__

James:

Summer lovin' had me a blast 

Lily:

Summer lovin', happened so fast 

James:

I met a girl crazy for me

Lily:

I met a boy, cute as can be 

James/Lily:  
_Summer days driftin' away,  
To uh-oh those summer nights_

By this time, everyone was bobbing their head to the tune, even the Slytherins which everyone suspected was because Merle was up there.

__

Siirius/Remus:

Tell me more, tell me more, 

Remus:

Did you get very far? 

Merle/Arianna:  
Tell me more, tell me more, 

Merle:

Like, does he have a car?

Random Hufflepuff: DID IT FLY?!

McGonagall: *sighs and begins to stride over to the Hufflepuff table*

__

James:  
She swam by me, she got a cramp 

Lily:

He went by me, got my suit damp 

James:

I saved her life, she nearly drowned 

Lily:

He showed up, splashing around 

James/Lily:

Summer sun, something's begun,   
but uh-oh those summer nights 

__

Merle/Arianna:  
Tell me more, tell me more,

Arianna:

Was it love at first sight? 

Sirius/Remus:

Tell me more, tell me more, 

Sirius:

Did she put up a fight? 

James:

Took her bowlin' in the Arcade 

Lily:

We went strollin', drank lemonade 

James:

We made out under the dock 

Lily:

We stayed up until ten o'clock 

James/Lily:  
_Summer fling don't mean a thing,   
But uh-oh those summer nights _

Sirius/Remus:

Tell me more, tell me more, 

Remus:

But you don't gotta brag

Merle/Arianna:

Tell me more, tell me more, 

Merle:

Cause he sounds like a drag 

*several whistles come from many scattered people*

__

Lily:  
He got friendly, holdin' my hand 

James:

Well she got friendly, down in the sand 

Lily:

He was sweet, just turned eighteen 

James:

Well she was good, you know what I mean 

*howling noises from two or three Slytherins*

McGonagall: *sighs once more and starts stomping over to the Slytherin table, looking very pissed*

__

James/Lily:  
Summer heat, boy and girl meet,   
But uh-oh those summer nights 

Merle/Arianna:

Tell me more, tell me more, 

Arianna:

How much dough did he spend? 

Sirius/Remus:

Tell me more, tell me more, 

Sirius:

Could she get me a friend?

Lily:  
It turned colder, that's where it ends 

James:

So I told her we'd still be friends 

Lily:

Then we made our true love vow 

James:

Wonder what she's doin' now 

James/Lily:  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams,   
But oh, those summer nights 

James and Lily finished it off with a hug, and they jumped down from the stage.

Random Slytherin: SNOG'ER!!

McGonagall: *throws hands in the air, rolls eyes, and goes back to her seat, her eye twitching*

Dumbledore: Next to perform will be Gilderoy Lockhart.

*nearly everyone's eyes go wide, and groaning noises come from all around*

Peter: This can't be good.


End file.
